Avengers Asylum
by Captain Bitcherica
Summary: Asylum AU. The Avengers are not a bunch of superheroes... if anything they're supervillains. Everyone should fear them. [Natasha Romanoff/Steve Rogers]. [Darcy/Loki]. [Tony/Pepper]. Please give it a chance and review.
1. Chapter 1

**This is an AU, obviously. :P The main pairing is Natasha Romanoff/Steve Rogers and Loki/Darcy(/Bruce). There will be eventual Thor/Jane. And Tony/Pepper. You'll see as the story goes along.**

**I just wanna clear one thing up; Thor's name in this is Theo and Loki's is Luke. :)**

**_Please review_, I wanna hear your ideas and maybe apply them in my fic, giving you the credit of course ;)**

* * *

Lounging around in the common room was useless. Everyone, minding there own business. What were they going to achieve here anyways? It's not like the so-called 'prisoners' were being punished.

"'Avenging' Asylum." A woman with thick, dark curls muttered under her breath catching the eye of the new Doctor, who was scribbling notes on to his notepad. The nymphomaniac looked up at the ceiling of the asylum, checking it as she always did every day. The nickname of the asylum on her tongue every morning she woke up. Darcy Lewis giggled. "Avenging asylum. Hey Captain Hook! Why'd they call it that? Is it cause we're all avenging people? That it?" She glared at him and Dr Nicholas Fury jotted the word, 'bipolar' with a question mark next to it.

When he didn't answer her question she continued talking. "Well I think that we fucking deserve to 'avenge', don'tcha think doc? Say, what happened to your eye? Been lookin' in places you shouldn't be," she winked at him, her bluish-grey eyes peeking down her pale blue asylum shirt that they had given her- which she had refused to wear on the first day she arrived until Dr. Maria Hill told her that it went beautifully with her eyes.

He glared at her. "I suggest you refrain from behaving like that, it won't be good for future references."

She quietened down slightly but not before returning the glare with one of her own, her full lips pressed into a firm line. Like a child, she stomped off to the salt and pepper haired man who sat quietly reading a newspaper. Darcy had often noticed the man get angry. Like no one she had ever seen, he'd try to control it but the feeling always overcame his patience.

"Dude! Who reads that shit anymore?" She laughed, her lips parting slightly. She raised an eyebrow at the man who was blushing. "So Brucey, 'Avenging' Asylum. Avenging. Avenging. Avengers. Avenge," she giggled uncontrollably at herself and Bruce Banner couldn't help but crack a smile at the woman's infectious giggles. "Funny word. Ah-venge... Tastes really angry word... Kinda like your name. Brrr... Bruce!" She faked a shiver as she said the first part of his name. "Tastes like ice cream. It's too cold for ice cream but I like ice cream."

Bruce's smile faded away. Darcy did not notice. She did however notice the former doctor's shallow breaths as he tried to calm himself. He stood, leaving the room in a haste, leaving behind a confused yet amused Darcy. "What a funny man." She shook her head and picked up the tattered newspaper he was reading.

'Woman drowns baby.'

She barked out a laugh. "Hey doc! Now this bitch needs a shrink. What do ya say? Lemme go and take this psycho instead?!"

Fury ignored her, continuing to observe the rest of the patients.

Darcy had been told along with Steve Rogers, a man who had earned the respect of her and many other residents of the asylum (and by told she totally meant, watching her 'crimes' every time they came on the news channels) that there was going to be a new patient soon. A female patient- one who was more deadly than any other patient they'd had admitted to the asylum before... Even more so than Bruce Banner.

The news reports had called her, 'Black Widow.' She was exactly what her alias suggested. A Black Widow. A spider who mates with another spider and afterwards ripping their heads off.

Natasha Romanoff was a spider. Whenever she had slept with someone, none of them would be able to escape to tell the tale. In the end, they all got tangled in her web and she'd rip their throats out with her sharp, straight teeth. How awesome was that?

They say that her hair is dyed everyday with the blood of the men she had slept with the previous night. He said to Darcy that he didn't believe it, that it was natural because he could just tell. Beautiful, red curly locks that finished just above her small, slender shoulders. All natural. Darcy had to hear Steve go on and on about the woman until she jokingly said one day, "I'm hurt blondie, talking about how beautiful another woman is with another woman. Rude much?"

His eyes showed guilt at what Darcy had just said. Darcy immediately felt bad and knew that she could not take her words back. Steve seemed obsessed. Anybody could tell that he couldn't get the curvaceous woman out of his damn head.

She jolted in surprise when Steve's head met the wall as he mumbled, "I don't deserve to live. I need to be punished."

Fury rushed over to prevent him from harming himself any further. "Rogers! Stop it!" When Steve ignored him continuing what he was doing, Fury called out for security.

Three guards burst in through the door and Darcy's attention spiked as she watched her favorite guard drag the weird, polite guy out of the room. She didn't pay much attention to Steve's behavior, they were all bad as each other and this was definitely not an exception.

Darcy had a slight obsession for men who were tall, dark and handsome. And this man definitely fit the category. Theo- or Thor, Prince of Asgard as he liked to address himself, called him Loki.

Strange name.

Darcy liked his real name better. Luke.

She said it out loud, the name caressing her tongue. "Luuuuke. Soft word, feels warm and tastes like melons. I love it so much."

Luke seemed unable to avoid glancing over at Darcy, who always repeated the same sentences whenever she saw him. Sometimes he lingered on her features for a while, a longing look in his eyes, looking like he wanted her to say something else but other times he was pretty much quiet around her. She was in a way like Bruce Banner who had temperamental issues without the whole trying to keep control of her emotions bullshit.

His grip tightened on the blond haired man as he dragged him out."Brother!" Darcy heard Theo yell out when she saw that Luke had finally noticed him. "Please, Loki!"

She watched with slight interest as he ignored his brother, increasing his pace as he took Steve to solitary confinement.

"They're keeping you and I, the Prince's of Asgard in this building for peasants! We must leave at once!" He roared out, his hand clenched into a fist and banged on the table.

Theo shouted one more word before the double doors were slammed shut.

"Traitor!"

A strange pull was felt by Darcy in her chest and she could imagine the pained and broken look on Luke's face behind the doors.


	2. Chapter 2

**thatmotherfuckerstolemycookies: Thanks bby :) **

**jazzybizzle: Thank you again for reviewing. Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Avengerss: Thanks :) There will be in the future.**

**ym4yum1: Thank you again Mari :) xoxoxoxooxoxo**

**futurerustfuture-dust: I hope this chapter makes a bit more sense, I'm going to be writing each chapter differently. Like this chapter is mainly based around Clint.**

**Ebyru: Hoping this one makes a little more sense, not too much though, they are after all criminally insane.**

**Wanda the Broken Witch: I'm so so glad you liked it :) Hope you enjoy this chapter :)**

* * *

The atmosphere was tense. They were all waiting for the new arrival.

Clint Barton looked almost afraid every time the double doors opened. He was sat away from everyone. He'd usually sit with Bruce but not today.

Today he wanted to stay away. Sink into the hard walls of the asylum and never be seen again.

"She's here!" He heard the excited voice of Darcy who was bouncing on the balls of her feet. "She's pretty. Not as pretty as me but still."

Clint had noticed that the brunette did not like competition. When Virginia Potts, who only allowed Anthony Stark to call her Pepper arrived with him at the asylum, Darcy had attacked the strawberry blonde haired woman, accusing her for looking at Luke the security guard for a little too long. Tony was quick to react, he had roughly grabbed Darcy and slapped her hard for touching his woman.

Clint couldn't keep his thoughts occupied now. Not when she was so close.

There she was. Looking all tall and proud, oozing with confidence as always, making everyone around her appear inferior to her.

Except Darcy of course. That woman looked like she was in her own world, only caring about herself and those who she held very dear to her. Which was hardly anyone.

But Natasha Romanoff. That woman was the Queen. She was a Goddess and boy did she know it.

Natalie Rushman. That's how she introduced herself as when she first met Clint.

Back when he was normal.

He could have laughed at the irony. He was the one who accepted her like she was. Accepted the strange gift she gave him every time they had met. Not once did he try to run away. He couldn't.

He was trapped back then. Probably still is.

His gaze was stuck on the woman, aware of every move she made.

The muzzle that was painfully wrapped around her mouth did nothing to comfort Clint, even though he knew that she could not get out of her strait jacket to undo the contraption.

He felt his body shake with fear, he attempted to still himself but found that he could not. Not when the redhead was so close.

Just twenty-three steps away from him.

Twenty-two.

Stop counting, Barton.

He inhaled deeply, diverting his attention to the gentleman of the asylum who was also entranced with the woman who had arrived, only under the wrong context.

Clint needed to warn him. There was no way he could walk up to him without Natasha seeing him.

Something told him, she's already seen him. Spider's were clever like that. Agility was one of their strong points. If Clint moved an inch she'd know. That's why he had frozen in place, controlling the trembles that his body was producing.

He let out a shiver when she turned to speak with Fury.

He couldn't help but envy the man whose gaze remained stone cold as he spoke with Natasha.

Slowly and carefully, he inched his way towards the fair haired man who still hadn't took his light blue eyes off of the woman.

"Stay away from the spider," he whispered to him.

As if on cue, the woman turned to look at her surroundings more attentively. She spotted Clint, her full pink lips curled into a sensual smirk, her catlike eyes narrowing.

Despite Steve's obvious attraction towards the woman. Clint even saw him shiver. Not that he could blame him.

Clint was itching for his bow and arrow- not that he'd dare to shoot or even point it towards the woman. No. He only felt a sense of relief by having the personalised weapon in his hand.

She strode up to them both; Steve immediately stood up a little straighter and Clint discreetly took one step back.

He knew she noticed.

"Hello, Mr. Barton," she purred.

He answered back almost automatically, "Hello, Miss. Rushman."

She gave a quick laugh. "Please, let's not play games, I know that you know my real name."

Clint had no idea where the courage for the next thing he had said, came from. "Oh but Nat, I thought you loved games."

He cursed himself over and over again in his head, wishing that he could take back the words. He was surprised when Natasha only had a look of pure delight on her soft, feminine features instead of the anger he'd been expecting.

Maybe she had masked it. She was always good with keeping her feelings in check.

Her beautiful green eyes met Steve's who was observing their conversation with a slight hint of jealousy on his face. "Well, hello handsome."

He blushed a deep scarlet, almost the color of Natasha's hair as she held out her hand for him to shake.

Instead Steve raised the given hand to his soft lips and gently placed a kiss on the back of her hand. "Pleasure to meet you, ma'am."

"Call me Natasha and believe me, the pleasure's all mine," she responded back smoothly, more of a shy smirk on her face. Clint preferred the shy smirk over her predatory one.

"Call me Steve then," he grinned, his teeth showing.

"I'll be seeing you, Captain," she said after Steve had reluctantly let go of her hand.

"Captain?" He asked, seeming half confused and half amused.

"You seem to have everybody on their toes." She glanced at Fury. "Well, nearly everybody."

Natasha went to walk away before seeming to remember something. Her eyes met Clint's as she looked at him with mockingly. "I'm afraid I didn't have time for a hawk's eye. Next time I promise, I know how much you adore the gifts I've gave to you," and with that she walked away, Steve's gaze on her swaying full hips as she did so.

When she had left, Clint let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding.

He wasn't safe. Was he ever? If Natasha Romanoff wished so, he'd be dead in a heartbeat, but something seemed to have stopped her from doing so. She had left abruptly, not sparing a glance back at either of the two men.

Noticing Darcy glare at her, he almost wanted to yell at her. No one should get close to her, not even if you had killed a hundred people.

"Stay away from the spider," he said again to the blond haired man who was staring at the door she had just walked out of, possibly going to her new assigned room.

As if once wasn't enough, he repeated himself again.

"Stay away from the spider, little fly."


End file.
